


Burnt Hope

by KingCrowleysLittlePet_666



Series: Supernatural Reader Inserts (Stories and Drabbles) [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Pre-Teen Reader, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 22:26:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5107892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingCrowleysLittlePet_666/pseuds/KingCrowleysLittlePet_666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are a 13 year old angel who suffered serious damages during the fall after Metatron closed the gates of heaven. Your emotional status goes downhill and you go to your fellow, formal angel, Castiel for comfort. </p>
<p>Based on the request: Can you write an one shot where the reader is a preteen angel (13) and when the Angels fell, so did she and she is now in the bunker with the boys and cas and she is learning about humans and they find her on the verge of tears later on that night and it’s because of her wings that were destroyed during the fall. She used to have beautiful White wings and now they are black with feathers starting to fall off. And she just runs into castiel’s arms,hugging him and mumbles “I wanna go home.” Thanks (By Anon on Tumblr)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burnt Hope

**Author's Note:**

> This is a platonic story between the reader and Team Free Will. This was really fun to write :)

You were broken, absolutely spent. Your body was experiencing something that it has never experienced before; pain. Being an angel meant that you were unable to feed pain, under certain circumstances, hunger, thirst, everything that the humans could feel, but it all ended when Metatron locked the gates of heaven and casted all of the angels down to earth. You didn’t know why you felt the emotions you felt. You were still an angel.

You saw many angels die that day. You were one of the unlucky ones that were in heaven at the time of the fall, but you still survived. Castiel, a fellow angel that was kind enough to look after you until you got the hang of being an angel, as well as the Winchester brothers had found you in a field not too far away from the Men of Letters bunker. They took you in after Castiel convinced Sam and Dean that you were one of the good angels. Still, they kept their eye on you because of their superstitions and conflict with angels in the past.

It had been a week since Team Free Will took you in and you weren’t at all use to feeling like a human, let alone acting like one. For some odd reason, you were hungry, tired, and thirsty, all of the above with the human needs, but there was no logical reasoning behind the situation. It was all strange to say the least. It wasn’t only your needs that seemed to change; your emotions seemed to change as well.

Ever since the fall, you felt this weird, pain-like feeling in your chest that made it feel like someone was reaching inside of your chest and squeezing the living daylight out of your heart. You didn’t know how to react to the feeling, so you just pushed it aside and hoped it would go away.

You were too shy to ask Sam or Dean any questions about the human life. You just took what was explained and went with it.

You were in your room. It was had a decent size with a dresser full of clothes, that Sam and Dean bought in order to fit your small size, a bed, two side tables, and a desk. You sat on the bed, your once beautiful white wings sprawled out in the room. Your wings were no longer beautifully white. They were charred to the bone, some feathers black and others completely burned off. You gently reached out and caressed your wings.

The feeling in your chest had returned, and this time, it had intensified. For the first time, you felt a liquid form out of the corner of your eyes. You had no idea what it was, but you didn’t know whether or not to be scared about it or not.

You felt a lump form in your throat as you remember the fall. You remember watching as the ground got closer and closer to your face. You scooted back on the bed so that your back was pressed up against the headboard. You brought your knees up to your chest as you felt your body begin to shake. Your (e/c) eyes widened as the memory played through your mind as clear as if it was happening at that very moment

**_Flashback_ **

_Heaven was shaking, like an earthquake was running through it. It was as if Heaven had broken. Angels all around you were falling into the ground. It was soon that you did the same. Your heart was racing as you fell to earth. You tried your best to flap your wings, but you were falling at such a fast rate that there was fire that engulfed you. The fire was burning your white wings, causing you to cry out in pain._

_You stared down at the ground, your eyes widened as you pushed your arms above your head right before you hit the hard ground. With the power and force of the fall, your body formed a crater in the earth. The force of the impact almost made you pass out, but you refrained from doing so. Your vision was filled with black spots. You felt blood gush out of your mouth, the irony taste hitting your taste buds._

_You moved your arms once your vision began to get clearer. Your entire body was stiff and pain shot through you as you got up from your spot. You looked up at the sky and noticed the several figures that were engulfed in flames. You stared, horrified as you watched your fellow angels fall to their deaths. You adverted your eyes from the sky and stared at the ground. Your heart began to race as you looked around you at the surrounding woods._

_“Castiel,” Your voice was hoarse. “Help, Castiel.” You crawled out of the hole, but your knees grew weak and you fell to the ground. You balled your fists before looking around again. “Castiel!”_

**Present:**

You felt like you were choking as you gripped your head tightly as you began to let out sobs. They got progressively louder as the thoughts continued to run through your mind. It hurt your heart.

Your entire body was shaking then, the sobs as loud as they could possibly get. It didn’t seem like long before you heard shoes click on the concrete floor outside of your room. You didn’t think much of it until there was a knock on the door. Even then, you ignored it.

The door slowly creaked open and Sam and Dean poked their head into the room. Once they saw the tears in your eyes, they ran over to your side. You buried your head in your knees out of embarrassment.

“(Y/N),” Sam said with a concerned tone of voice. “Hey, are you alright?”

You didn’t answer him. You just continued to sob into your knees. “Hey kiddo,” Dean said. His voice was soothing. “What’s wrong?”

You glanced up so that you could see Castiel standing in the doorway from right above the top of your knees. You quickly flung your legs off the side of the bed, pushed past Dean and Sam, and ran into Castiel’s arms. You wrapped your arms around his torso and squeezed him tightly. Castiel was taken aback, but reluctantly wrapped his arms around your body as you continued to sob.

“I-I wanna g-go home.” You whimpered as you buried your face into Castiel’s chest. “I just wanna go home Castiel.”

Castiel’s eyebrows raised before he looked down at you. He rested his chin on top of your head. “I know (Y/N),” Castiel said in his deep, gravelly voice. “I know. We’ll be able to go home. I promise you that.”

You nodded into his chest and continued to sob.

“We’ll go back, I promise. No matter how long it takes, you’ll be able to go back home. I promise.”


End file.
